With some vehicles used in construction work and military activitiy, it is desirable to be able to change the tire inflation from a regulated pressure for on-road operation to a lower pressure for off-road travel in terrain that may be soft and marshy or have other characteristics which require more tire surface for support or additional traction.
With these requirements, it is also desirable for an operator to be able to control the tire pressure while the vehicle is moving. The vehicle will have an air compressor and a dashboard control to cause inflation or deflation of the tires.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple valve to be carried by each wheel of the vehicle. The valves are designed to be operated by a single, remotely-controlled pilot pressure line from a multiple pressure selection module.
Objects and features of the invention will be set forth in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.